That Tingly Feeling You Get in Your Chest Sometimes
by angel-of-the-assbutts
Summary: A sequel to The Itch and a Chelley. Also again a first-person of Wheatley. Wheatley is back at Aperture and Chell is coming to rescue him. What could possibly go wrong? GLaDOS has a few tricks up her sleeve...
1. Space messages

A/N

New story! These chapters will be longer than the prequel's.

* * *

"I'm all alone, all by myself. There is no one here beside me. I'm all alone, quite, all alone. No one to comfort or guide me. Why is there no one here with me? On the long and winding road? To lift my heavy load? If there were someone here with me; how happy I would be, but I'm all alone. Quite all alone. All by myself, I'm all alone" I sang. In a normal scenario, this song would have been a part of a hilarious Monty Python show, now it just made me sad.

Now it just told the truth. I was alone.

"Space."

Except for him. Even when space had been helping me like the other cores he annoyed me more than the others. If only Rick or fact was here, I could have a real conversation. The only thing space ever said was-

"SPACE!"

"Yea, mate, still in Space. We've been in Space for months, it's not going anywhere."

"I'm in Space"

I sighed. At least space distracted me from Chell.

Chell- Oh I missed her so much. Her face, her hair, her silence, her personality. Her eyes, her beautiful, gray eyes. I could see them in every star in the sky, so I had to keep my eye closed a lot. It hurt to think of Chell, but I couldn't get her out of my mind.

How could I have been such a moron? I had never guessed what would've happened, but I still could've let Chell escape. Then at least she wouldn't have known.

Now I needed Chell, and she despised me. I wanted to speak to her

"Chell. I'll never see you, yet still I wish for you."

If only she could hear me.

* * *

"_Grab me, grab me!"_

Chell woke with a start. Her arm was held out in front of her. She let it drop.

"Wheatley," she chocked, still not used to using her voice. Chell had never wanted to or had a chance to speak in Aperture.

She got out of bed and went downstairs. Outside, there was a full moon and you could see almost all of the stars. Chell walked out and looked up. Like every other night, she saw a small blue star near the moon. She had named it Wheatley.

The day that he had been lost in space was stuck in her mind. She could never forget the look on his face. It was as if he had finally realized what had happened.

What he had done.

Chell sat on the grass and started to cry softly. She didn't dare make too much noise or she would wake everyone up. In the sky, the Wheatley star twinkled a little. Maybe, somewhere up in space, he was thinking about her too. Probably really mad at her too.

Chell stood up and put her arms to the moon.

"I still can't reach you."

She needed him back.

* * *

I gasped as a piece of wall flew past me. There was so much junk up here. This was yet another Aperture panel, covered in conversion gel. It reminded me of when I was in control. I shivered.

_Hang on a second, _I thought, _What is that?_

It was a radio, floating right in front of his face, and it was working.

It was playing a song.

_Exile, it takes your mind again._

_Oh you've missed so much,_

_Have you given up?_

_Does it feel like a trial?_

_Do you fall for the same empty answers again?_

"Yes" I answered the song

Suddenly the song cut out and a new voice chimed in.

"Hello, please leave your message and the desired recipient and it will be sent right away" it said

"Ok," I stammered "Uh, desired recipient, Chell REDACTED. Message is: Hello! I bet you already know who this is, but in case you don't; it's Wheatley. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

Doug Rattman woke up with the receiving of a new message. He couldn't believe that someone had actually figure out what to do with the radio, so he played the message.

"Uh, desired recipient, Chell REDACTED." It said

It was Wheatley's voice.

Rattman had always liked Wheatley. He was a kind goofball of a machine, and she liked him. If there was a way to help him, Doug would find it. He sent the message to Chell just hoping that GLaDOS wouldn't hear it.

* * *

"_Warning, unknown signal being sent out. Signal appears to be a recorded message" _an announcer voice said

_**What now,**_ GLaDOS thought, and played it

"Hello!" the message said.

_**Not him…**_

She thought that moron was gone for good, but it looked like he was trying to get in contact with Chell. GLaDOS chuckled at a brilliant little idea she had.

* * *

In the deep recesses of GLaDOS's files, Caroline jumped. Wheatley's voice had just penetrated her file.

He was still alive, but not for long.

For Caroline knew that GLaDOS would stop at nothing to get revenge on the poor core, at the same time using him to get Her old test subject back. All she could do was warn Chell.

So she sent the message along to her.

* * *

Chell looked over at her old Aperture radio. It had just turned for the first time since she left the facility. She walked over to it, and it turned on.

"Hello!" a voice chimed in

_Wheatley! _

"I bet you already know who this is," he continued, "but in case you don't; it's Wheatley. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything."

Chell could hardly contain her excitement. Wheatley was alive and wasn't mad at her! This was the best news ever.

But there was one flaw- he had sent the message using an Aperture device. That meant GLaDOS would hear it.

Chell raced to change into her old testing clothes.

* * *

It's a little known fact that Chell hitting the surface of the moon with her portal gun had been nearly impossible and that was with a pretty large object. The moron wasn't close enough to anything large for a portal gun to hit.

Luckily for GLaDOS she didn't need a portal gun. All Aperture panels had a little device in it that allowed her to open a portal on it. There just happened to be one of these floating a few feet from him. She would bring the moron here, get him to bring Chell here, and then kill him.

Finally, she could test again.

* * *

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked. It felt like a vacuum cleaner had been turned on next to me. I was sucked through a whole and landed in a dark room.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, moron" _GLaDOS said

"Oh no."

"_Oh yes."_

I watched some small robot arms come towards me. They attached to me,

"_Now let's have some fun"_

There was a shock of pain and I blacked out.

* * *

Chell ran through the forest, her long fall boots clanking on the rocks.

Just a little further until she got to Aperture and rescued Wheatley, if he was even there.

She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

I woke up in another room. I was longer and felt really gangly.

"_Good news, look in the mirror."_

I looked up and saw my reflection.

It was human.

"GAHH!"

"_Well, I was expecting you to be more happy"_

"WHAAAA? OH GOD WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"_You're going to do some testing. By the way, I sent your message to Chell. She denied your apology, said she despised you and wished you were dead. Told me I could spit on your grave. Unfortunately, I can't do that, its impossible."_

I slipped to the floor. So Chell did hate me. It felt as though my heart had been ripped apart.

"_Please continue to the testing area."_

Under me, the panel moved and dropped me into a test chamber.

"Nobody cares." I said

"I don't hate you" a voice said

"Thanks"

"Target acquired."

"Wait, what?"

I looked up into the face of a turret

"Deploying"

I jumped up, but it was too late. The turret fired.

* * *

Caroline set up the elevator for Chell to find.

* * *

Chell ran up to the elevator shaft she had left through. The door opened and an elevator came up.

_Too easy, _she thought and got in.

* * *

I awoke with a start.

"_Wow, I think that's the quickest death I've seen. Very pathetic."_

I was dangling in the air. I looked down into a pool of water and saw the familiar core staring back at me.

I was still a robot.

"_By the way, what I said about Chell was true. She does hate you."_

I sighed.

* * *

A/N

Tricked you, didn't I? It gets even more crazy and confusing.


	2. Old friends

A/N

How do you like it so far? I think it's pretty great, but all writers love their work. I already have the ending and its epic as combustible lemons.

* * *

The elevator ride was taking forever. Chell was worried that it was taking a little too long. As if it mattered where she was going, as long as it lead to him.

Chell had accepted Wheatley's apology at once. When she heard his voice, it was the voice of the Wheatley who had helped her escape; the Wheatley who thought talking about a bird was a master hacking technique. That Wheatley was different from the one who controlled the facility. Chell now thought that Her body had done something to Wheatley, and the thought of it scared her.

Whatever was strong enough to turn a goofy lovable core into a monster is not to be messed with.

The elevator stopped. Chell stepped forward and the doors opened. Beyond her, everything was dark and she had no clue what lay ahead.

Chell sighed and walked out.

* * *

"_You know, you really shouldn't bully yourself. It's not your fault you were created to be a moron that no one likes. Wait, I just found something; here, on your file. It says that it was your fault. My mistake."_

GLaDOS was definitely good at hitting someone when there already down. Although technically I wasn't _down, _I was actually very high up and dangling from some wires. I was, however, figuratively down. She had been at this for who knows how long and it still hurt.

I was beginning to think that Space was better.

"_Oh, and one more thing. When I brought you here another one of those corrupted cores followed you in. He was a nuisance, so I killed him."_

So space was dead. I didn't really know what to think. I wanted to feel grief but I was already too depressed.

"Could you please just give it a rest? Just five minutes?"

"_Oh, sorry. Was he a friend of yours? Too bad."_

Yep, Space was infinitely better than this. The worst part was that it was all true. I didn't want to say anything back, so I stayed silent. I just prayed She wouldn't mention-

"_You know who else was a friend of yours? I'll give you a hint; you tried to murder her so she left you in Space."_

"Chell"

It was barely a whisper, but She heard it clearly.

"_Correct. You're getting better at this. Still horrible, but at least you're trying. I wouldn't be surprised if one day you could actually say the name at normal volume. Though you'll probably be dead before that happens."_

_Good, _I thought

* * *

Doug shut off his monitor. It was too painful to watch Wheatley like this. He wheeled his chair across the room and turned on another screen.

Watching Chell make her way closer gave him a little bit of hope.

* * *

Chell made her way through a maze of wires and broken panels. She had been walking for at least 10 minutes and was getting nowhere. Anyone else would have turned around and left, but Chell wasn't one to give up. Ever.

She kept walking and came up to a door. Chell opened it and walked through. She was in a hall filled with doors. Most of them were locked, but two worked. She entered the first room and felt as though she had gone back in time.

On the wall was a portrait of Cave Johnson and Caroline. She walked up to it and stared into the eyes of the man who had kept her going deep in the recesses of Aperture while her mind was filled with Wheatley's betrayal. Chell shivered and left the room. She opened the other door and continued walking.

* * *

"_Warning, chamber breach." _An announcer said

"Chamber Breach?" I asked myself.

"_Wait here" _GLaDOS said. As if I could do anything else.

I closed my eye and waited for Her to come back. I opened them again when I heard clanking.

It wasn't normal clanking. It was the sound of long fall boots hitting metal. I turned to where the noise was and saw Chell.

_She came for me._

Suddenly the walls closed around me.

"What was that for?"

"_Sorry, change of plans. I was hoping to have a little more fun before it came to this, but here we are. Goodbye." _

Once again I felt a shock of pain and passed out.

* * *

Chell could've sworn she had seen Wheatley, but now all she could see was a door less room in the middle of the chamber. She knew what lay beyond the door and would have to find a way in. Chell walked around the room and found that there was a slightly weaker spot in the wall.

She decided to look around for something to break it.

* * *

I woke up dangling from a management rail. I was sore from all the shocks She had given me, but I couldn't be happier.

Chell had come for me, and that meant she didn't hate me.

The wires were no longer attached to my sides but I could feel the ones holding me to the rail on the back of me. I started sliding along the rail looking for the room I had been in before.

If there was anything I was good at, it was finding my way through Aperture.

* * *

Chell picked up a weighted storage cube she had found in the corner. It would be heavy enough to break down the wall.

She dragged it to the center of the chamber and wished that she still had her portal gun, it would have made this easier. Still she hoisted the cube and threw it at the weak spot.

* * *

_CRASH_

I heard the bang and was worried that Chell was hurt, so I moved as fast as I could until I found the room.

Chell ran into the room and gasped. There, lying on the floor, was Wheatley's body.

She was too late.

Chell walked forward and gently picked up the core. She sat down and held it in her lap, wishing she had gotten there sooner.

Soon Chell was crying for the first time in Aperture.

* * *

I came into the room and saw Chell sitting down facing away from me. I could hear her crying, and was frightened that she got hurt.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Chell looked at me and I saw her eyes open wide in shock.

"What? What's wrong?"

She pointed to the wall behind me. I turned and saw my reflection in the mirror.

"GAAAH!"

Looking right at me was the same Wheatley from those dreams; orange hair that was spewed messily across my face, extremely long, gangly limbs and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

I yelled again.

Chell grabbed my wrist and pulled me and the wires (which I was still connected to) to the ground. She dug her thumb into my wrist and it took me a while to realize she was checking for a pulse.

"Well?" I asked, "What is going on?"

She pointed to the wires I was connected to as an answer.

I was still a robot.

* * *

A/N

Cliffhanger! I love the next chapter SO much so I hope you'll love it too. I know this one's a bit shorter but it still took me a long time. Also, two chapters that end with Wheatley saying he's still a robot! I kinda think it would be fun to see how many chapters in a row I could end with the word robot.


	3. Super Core

A/N

_Hello, chapter 3 speaking! I hold many secrets that you'll have to find, but I won't tell you what they are! You'll just have to find me. He he he… HahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-_

-Bang-

Sorry about that, these chapters just get so crazy sometimes!

Hehe JK I don't kill my chapters! ;P

Or do I...

* * *

Chell let go of my arm and bent down to pick something. She turned to me and I saw a dead core. I felt a pain at seeing the empty body I had spent so long in.

"Well, it is a little strange seeing yourself dead but still being alive" I said.

"It must be," Chell replied

…

Chell replied?

…

Chell REPLIED?

…

CHELL REPLIED?

…

**CHELL REPLIED!**

"You REPLIED!"

"Yes."

My circuits almost overloaded.

"Since WHEN can you REPLY?!"

"Since I was born, I guess"

I was utterly dumbfounded.

"Well why didn't you _say so? _You gave me quite a shock, you know"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, please don't apologize. I'm the one that needs to apologize, Chell,"

"You don't have to apologize, I've already forgiven you."

Relief swept through me. Chell and I could finally get out of here together and without any major mishaps on my part.

* * *

A/N

_Can anyone tell me what situational irony is?_

"Ooh, ooh, I know!"

Wait-

"SHUT UP CHAPTER YOU'RE RUINING THE STORY!"

Don't pay attention to that, my chapter is lying to you.

* * *

Chell smiled then started to walk out of the room. I tried to follow her but kept tripping over myself. I decided to glide on the management rail rather than walk, and I met Chell at a doorway. She walked through, but I paused because it was extremely dark.

I did not like the dark.

"Wait; let me see if I still have my flashlight."

I started to search my files, but then Chell walked over to me with something in her hand. She put it in my hand and flipped the switch. Light came out of the end of it.

"Ohhh, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed. Chell laughed a little. I felt happier knowing she was in such a good mood. Together we continued down the hallway.

Secretly, I hoped I could make Chell laugh again.

* * *

GLaDOS was not happy at how things were turning out. It was way too pleasant

_**Oh well, at least I know it won't last forever.**_

She turned her attention away from the duo and focused Her attention on what lay ahead. There was much to do, and only a certain amount of time to do it.

GLaDOS hummed a little tune to Herself as She started to work.

* * *

Doug smiled, happier now that things seemed to be working out. He didn't have any idea what would happen in just a short amount of time

* * *

Chell was extremely glad to see Wheatley again. He was still the clumsy little British core, and that comforted her. She felt safer with him, a little braver too compared to his cowardliness. Chell didn't know or care about what happened to them from then on; in that moment she was calm and carefree for the first time since she fell down into Aperture's past

One thing was guaranteed, she was not letting Wheatley go a second time; that Chell vowed to herself.

* * *

A/N

_Uh-oh Chell, don't make promises you can't keep.:)_

_Wanna know a secret?_

_._

_._

_._

_Wheatley kills Chell_

_._

_._

_._

_Hehe_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm just toying with you! _

"STOP FREAKING THE READERS OUT YOU'RE DISRUPTING A BEAUTIFUL PLOT!"

_Beautiful? I'm the one that's beautiful!_

"Just shut up"

* * *

Chell was extremely tired. She opened the door leading into the room with the Cave portrait in it. Wheatley followed her.

"I need to rest." She said

"Okay, I'll just wait here." He replied

Chell lay down and tried to sleep, but couldn't. She was too tense.

* * *

"Wheatley…"

Chell called my name for the first time.

"Having sleep issues? Well, don't worry, because I'm her to save the day. Watch!"

I turned on the lights and started to glide around the room like I was flying

"See? I'm super-core! Nothing can defeat me!"

Chell chuckled a little. I smiled and continued, moving to a nearby computer.

"Even this advanced technology is no match for me…"

I picked up the computer and punched through it. Unfortunately, that made a huge amount of sparks come out. I quickly dropped the computer, making Chell laugh even harder. She smiled at me then closed her eyes. I didn't notice at first, so when I saw her I was worried. I dropped down and set my head lightly on her chest. There was a steady heartbeat, so I relaxed. I lifted my head and looked at Chell.

_She trusts me, _I thought, glad that I was here with her and not alone in Space. I couldn't let Chell down, not now.

"Don't worry Chell, I'll protect you no matter what."

I put my head on her chest and closed my eyes

_-Sleep mode activated-_

* * *

_**How cute, for a moron and a lunatic, which actually makes it kind of creepy.**_

GLaDOS had everything prepared, and was amusing herself by watching the duo. It was really pathetic and that made it fun for Her. She chuckled a little

_**Well, back to business.**_

* * *

Chell woke up. She tried to get up but realized that Wheatley was on top of her. She nudged him to get up, but he didn't respond.

_Weird, _she thought, and decided to yell his name.

"Wheatley!"

* * *

_-Sleep mode deactivated-_

Chell was staring at me nervously.

"Huh? Oh, you were probably worried, weren't you?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, should've warned you. I was just in sleep mode; it helps pass the time quicker."

"That's alright" she said.

"I'll make sure to warn you next time."

"No worries."

Chell got up and walked out of the room. I followed her. We got to another doorway and I had to stop. My management rail ended; I was useless if I stayed attached to it.

"Uh, can we pause a moment?"

Chell turned to me.

"Okay, I need to be unplugged from my management rail, and when I am it may take a bit for me to get used to moving, alright?"

She nodded then walked to me. I turned around and she pulled the plug attached to my back. I fell down with a crash.

"Ouch."

I didn't really know how to get up, but I tried to figure it out. Eventually I got myself standing and smiled at Chell.

"Ready."

Chell turned and started walking again. I slowly followed her, focusing more on not falling down.

We got into the elevator after about 10 minutes of walking.

* * *

_**So the moron is even more stupid than I thought…**_

GLaDOS hadn't seen such a pathetic, stupid thing in Her entire existence. It almost made her feel bad for him.

Then she remembered he almost blew up the facility.

* * *

The elevator stopped.

"What's going on?"

Chell shrugged, then walked out. I followed her. When I caught up she was staring at something ahead of her. On a small panel were two dual-portal guns.

"Oh no." I said

"_Well, isn't this touching? I wish we had more time to remember old times, but we have work to do."_

I slipped to the ground. This couldn't be happening…

"_There's always more testing, event for moronic robots."_

* * *

A/N

Three chapters ending with robot! Yay!

_Not if I can't help it. Hehehe!_

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

"_It'll be interesting to see how you two work cooperatively." _GLaDOS said

* * *

A/N

"Oh THAT DOES IT!"

Hang on a second please!

* * *

"_Especially with one of you being a soulless robot."_

* * *

A/N

There we go! I'd like to apologize for that random chapter speaking stuff I was bored ;P


	4. Testing

A/N

Chapter 4! This one is mostly test chambers, but it is still fun to read. My goal is to have at least 1,000 words a chapter, so here we go!

* * *

Chell picked up the portal guns and handed one to me, showing me how to use it. She proceeded to go into the next test chamber. I was really confused on how she could just accept this, and wanted nothing more than to leave, but I knew I had to stick with Chell.

"_Since you two are working together you should be able to solve these tests in half the time. Then again one of you is a moron, so it might actually take you longer."_

Chell looked around the room and shot two portals in seemingly random places; one below us and one high up on a wall. Then she showed me where to shoot my portals; on a diagonal platform and on another part of the wall. After I had done so, Chell beckoned for me to fall through the portal below her.

I stared at her.

"What? You're crazy!"

Chell rolled her eyes then dragged me down with her.

Let me tell you, spontaneously changing locations through portals you're first time is not fun. It leaves you feeling very sick to your stomach (or lack of one, in my case), especially if you end up face planting near the exit like I did. Chell landed upright next to me.

"How did you land normally?" I asked her.

"_I'd like to apologize; it seems that I failed to provide you with long fall boots. Here you are." _GLaDOS replied, way too pleased with herself. From the wall appeared a pair of boots similar to the ones Chell wore. She helped me put them on then looked up at me.

"Are you alright to move on?" she asked.

"Me? Couldn't be better." I smiled and got up, even though I could have used more resting. I didn't want to make her wait for me. I was enough of a burden as it was.

She smiled and we got into the next elevator.

* * *

The moron actually was better at testing than GLaDOS expected. So far he had only been a partial failure and a minor setback to Chell's testing speed, which was rather quick for an overweight lunatic.

To admit the truth, She had thought he would have died at least five times by now. At least She didn't have to keep rebuilding his body, like She'd had to with the corporative testing initiative.

Well, did that really matter? Whether now or later, the moron's death would come around.

Even if She had to become the cause.

* * *

The elevator was way too small for two people. Chell was in front of me and I was cramped up against the wall. I almost hugged her, but decided it was moronic.

_Too soon, _I thought, _besides, she wouldn't like it._

It was just so tempting. Maybe I could just- hold her arm or something?

_No, that's stupid._

I just wanted to _SOO _bad! It wasn't fair, she was too attractive. I couldn't hold back much more, I had to do something soon or I would explode.

Luckily the elevator stopped and I was able to get further away. I sighed deeply and followed Chell in.

_This is not going to be fun._

* * *

Caroline could feel GLaDOS plotting, and it annoyed her that she couldn't find out what. She missed being able to know what was going on. Now it was cold and dark and empty.

She also missed Wheatley, even when he was power-mad and evil, and was glad that at least he was normal again. She wished she hadn't left him to Space.

Caroline promised herself to help him if she could.

* * *

"_I would like to congratulate you two on making it this far. Each test chamber increases your chances of dying, so it really is an accomplishment. Not for Chell, of course. This is easy stuff for her. Not for you, moron."_

I sighed. I really was getting tired of Her constant bullying. How could Chell walk it off like it didn't faze her?

_Oh well, if she can move on, then I can too._

We finished the test chamber. Chell really was good at this. I wasn't much help, unfortunately. Really all I did was get in the way.

Chell got to the exit then yawned. We had been testing for a while, so I wasn't surprised that it had worn her out.

"Here, I'll a safe spot to rest."

"Thanks."

I looked around and finally found a missing panel, which signified a safe haven from GLaDOS, a place where She couldn't touch us.

I lead Chell through the hole. She lay down once again on the floor and closed her eyes. I didn't go into sleep mode since I didn't really see anywhere as safe, and instead sat on the floor by Chell.

She was so perfect; so calm and optimistic. I could never be anything like her. I was clumsy, afraid, moronic and so many other things. GLaDOS was right- no one cared about me. Why should they?

I looked over at Chell and smiled. She cared, she had forgiven me. Maybe she even enjoyed being around me.

I reached down and kissed her cheek. She didn't move, so I knew she was asleep. I smiled and went back to keeping watch.

* * *

Chell had felt Wheatley kiss her, but decided against saying anything. If she did, it would just make him uncomfortable. Wheatley was very insecure about himself.

She wanted him to kiss her again. It had felt nice; his artificial lips warm against her cheek. She looked at him. He was watching over Chell, protecting her. He would always be there for her.

She made up her mind and got up silently.

* * *

I felt Chell's hand touch my shoulder. I looked at her, worried that I had woken her up. She smiled.

"Hello there. Are you having tr-"

I was cut off as Chell kissed me on the lips. I barely had time to recognize this before it was over and Chell had gone back to sleep.

_Does this mean-_ I started to ask myself, _No, that's stupid._

I wanted to not think about it, but that made me think about it even more.

* * *

_**I really hate romances,**_ GLaDOS thought to herself.

She wanted to just kill the moron and get it over with so She wouldn't have to watch all this sappy stuff, but Her plan was good enough to sacrifice a few hours of pure disgust over.

After all; what were a few hours to her? She was going to live forever.

The moron, however, had very little time left.

* * *

Caroline jumped a little. She had heard GLaDOS' thought and now knew what Her plan was. What was worse, she could do absolutely nothing to stop her.

Unless…

She had to find a way to get out of that stupid little file.

* * *

Doug relaxed. He had been worried when GLaDOS had brought them in for testing, but now he had full confidence.

"**Why do you pay so much attention to them, Doug?"**

His companion, who was sitting motionless on the floor behind him, finally decided to speak again. It had been a while since the cube had attempted conversation, and that had been when he saved Chell.

"Because I believe they can escape."

"**But they're trapped. You said it yourself before, there's no way they'll be able to switch Her off."**

"That was before another factor came into light."

"**And what factor would that be, Doug?"**

"Love"

"**Love? I've had enough of these stupid emotions."**

"This time it'll work. Love is a powerful thing."

"**Is it, though?"**

"Yes, it's more powerful than all other emotions combined and She doesn't understand it. Their love for each other will be their ticket to freedom."

"**I'm not so sure. Anyways, if that core loves her so much why did he try to kill her?"**

"The important thing is he didn't. Even when he was power-mad of part of him still had to save Chell."

"**You don't understand what I'm saying."**

"I do though" Doug was getting annoyed at his friend's stubbornness.

"**No, you don't! Wheatley is incapable of loving anything!"**

"Then what are we witnessing right now? Have you ever thought that maybe _he's _different from the others?"

"**He isn't, all Aperture products are the same. Wheatley will never feel anything real. When will you get it through your thick skull that HE'S A ROBOT?"**

* * *

A/N

Four chapters over 1,000 words and ending with robot! So I have it planned out at around 8 chapters or so, but I'll start at chapter 5. Feel free to review and I appreciate my followers!


	5. Never human

A/N

Chapter 5! Nothing much left to say. Next chapter gets better.

* * *

Doug glared at the cube.

"You really think I don't know he's a robot? It doesn't matter if he's made of pure light; he was once a human so there must be human in him. Wheatley is the only Aperture device to feel real pain and emotions- even Her rage is a product of mechanical failure."

"**Believe what you want, but listen to me on this. If you choose to help him, it will be your downfall."**

Doug already knew this. He had barely survived being shot in the leg by that turret and knew he couldn't escape death forever. That didn't matter.

"I know."

* * *

I heard Chell wake up and turned to watch her. She looked at me, and then signaled that we should leave. I followed her out the small hole we had come through and found ourselves back at the test chamber's exit.

"_How good of you to show yourselves. I would've worried that something happened, but I remembered that I don't care what happens to you two."_

GLaDOS' taunts actually weren't bothering me as much as they used to, so that was a good thing.

Chell looked at me then moved on. I followed her, dreading the eventual elevator ride and hoping it wouldn't take too long.

It did take a long time. I felt like She had purposely slowed the elevator. What made it worse was that Chell had known I kissed her.

She did kiss me back, so maybe that meant…

_No, _I thought, _I'm being stupid._

I officially started to hate elevators from that moment on.

* * *

GLaDOS hummed happily to herself. Everything was going according to plan.

It was only a matter of time before her plan was set in action. All it took was one thing. She just needed to put her trust on one thing She knew wouldn't fail Her.

Wheatley merely had to come up with a plan.

* * *

We got out of the elevator, and I started to have a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen, but I shook it off.

_It's Aperture, bad things happen every day._

I also felt a little bad that I hadn't told Chell anything about me, and decided to talk to her.

"Chell…"

She turned to me quizzically.

"So I have learned a lot about you but you don't know much about me, so I'm going to tell you. You might wanna- sit down."

Chell stared at me but eventually sat down.

"Okay, so you already know that I was designed by Aperture to be the dumbest moron ever, but there's something more about that story. Did you know that I was a-a human?"

Chell's eyes widened.

"I know, it's pretty hard to believe, but it's true. I actually knew Cave Johnson too! Do you know him?"

Chell nodded, still shocked.

"Yea, he was rather fond of me. I never understood why, since I was always coming up with terrible ideas. Anyways, that's what I needed to tell you. Are you alright?"

Chell looked paler, but she nodded and got up.

"I just can't believe you were human!" she said

"Is that bad?" I asked her

"No Wheatley, that's wonderful! It means you have human inside of you; that you _aren't _just a machine, and that is amazing news!"

She ran up and hugged me. I wanted her to never let go, but she did. I grinned at her.

"Then let's go do some human testing!" I said, and ran off into the next chamber.

* * *

Chell watched Wheatley run off. He seemed even more upbeat than usual, which was surprising since he always seemed to be at his maximum happiness capacity.

Chell was extremely happy too. She knew Wheatley had been human, which meant that there was hope for him. Being human meant having true emotions; empathy, anger, fear, regret, pain, joy, sorrow, and love.

If Wheatley could feel, that meant he may feel love, and that made Chell giddy inside.

* * *

The test chamber was really difficult for me, even though Chell did it quickly. Basically it involved launching yourself through moving panels using the portal gun to get to a button, hitting the button which dropped a cube, launching the cube on to a button, and launching yourself to an exit. Of course I tried to do all this without hitting the button and failed. Chell seemed to be figuring it out so I waited for her at the exit.

When she got there, she smiled at me and walked on.

"_You know, it really seems unfair that Chell is the only one solving the tests. How about in the next chamber the moron tries one out?" _

I gulped. If She was going to have me do a test chamber there would have to be a catch, some deadly trap I was sure to fall into.

Chell grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator steadily.

"Don't worry, Wheatley," she said, "You'll be fine."

"Alright" I said, even though I wasn't too sure.

We got in the elevator and Chell turned to face me. I knew she could see that I was still anxious.

"Hey, everything will be fine. You're doing really well. When I started I almost died several times." She told me.

"That's not true; you're too good to make mistakes." I said. It was extremely hard being so close to Chell and her lying to make me feel better made it worse.

Chell stared at me, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Everyone makes mistakes," she said, "That's how we learn."

The elevator stopped and Chell lead me out.

"Alright Wheatley," she instructed me, "Just do your best and I'll see you at the exit."

With that she left ahead of me and took a special route to the exit that closed behind her.

I sighed and walked into the chamber-

"_I see you." _

-and ducked behind a wall. The turret was straight in the way of my path; I would have to get rid of it. What was it Chell always did? I think she dropped it through a portal or something like that.

I shot a portal beneath it and one at the ceiling next to me. The turret dropped through and landed on the floor, firing off randomly as it was shut down. I smiled a little and moved on. Behind where the turrets had been was a little notch in the wall above me. I could see something in it but couldn't tell what.

To get up there a shot a portal on the wall opposite it and one below me. I fell through and saw a button. I smacked it and landed on the ground with a clank. I heard another clank and saw a cube land next to me. I picked it up and moved on.

I could see the button high above me. It took a lot of maneuvering to get up there but I finally made it. When the cube landed on the button I heard the sound of a door opening. Below me, the exit door opened. I got to the door and met Chell, who was grinning at me.

"_Congratulations, you have earned a break. You have 8 hours to rest then it's back to testing."_

Chell shrugged and showed me through another hole. We both lay down, exhausted from the work.

_-Sleep mode activated-_

* * *

I woke up again. Chell was sitting next to me. I grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for believing in me."

"Of course I believe in you, Wheatley."

She smiled and I grinned back. I finally plucked up the courage and hugged her. Chell hugged me back tightly. She looked up at me and we kissed. It was warm and sweet. I didn't stop, afraid that if I opened my eyes she would disappear.

Finally, when it had to end, Chell smiled up at me.

"I love you, Wheatley"

* * *

_-Sleep mode deactivated-_

My arms were wrapped around myself. I was on the cold floor and Chell was in front of me, sound asleep. I knew that none of what I had seen had been false.

_It was just a dream, _I thought, _a beautiful dream, but a dream only._

It had to be, Chell would never love me. No matter how human I felt one thing would always be true.

I would always be a robot.

* * *

A/N

I know that end was a little confusing so I'll explain it. Wheatley did dream that Chell said she loved him, I just didn't put it in italics to mess with you . Also, five chapters!


	6. Tricky Escape

A/N

Here we are, the epicness continues. If you feel this is not epic, I understand; that's just because you don't know the ending and I do!

* * *

Chell woke up and saw Wheatley pacing around. She got up and was going to ask him what he was thinking about when she was interrupted.

"_You have 5 minutes left."_

Wheatley looked over to Chell and was that she was up. He walked over to her.

"Let me show you something."

He walked over to the wall he had been pacing by and bent down.

I removed a small portion of the wall I had discovered over the last 8 hours walking around. Through it you could see a catwalk a few feet below.

"Look, it's a way out! We can sneak through without Her seeing us and escape."

"_I can see you and hear you, you know."_

My eyes widened. We were going to be in huge trouble if we didn't go soon.

"Come on Chell!"

I was halfway through the whole and Chell was just standing there, trying to decide what to do. I didn't blame her; I would question escaping with a person who'd try to kill me too.

"_You seriously are trying to do this again. Do you remember what happened last time you two tried to escape? I wouldn't doubt if he backstabbed you again."_

I looked at Chell, afraid she was going to believe Her.

"Listen, Chell; I'm not going without you. Either we both escape or we both await whatever She decides to do with us. I'd much rather escape, just so you know my view on the situation."

Chell looked at me, made up her mind, and ran to me. I smiled and we jumped through the hole.

"_Fine, if that's what you choose. I really hoped you could've lived"_

I recognized this as GLaDOS' attempt to make us double back.

_Too bad, luv, _I thought, _we aren't falling for it._

I grabbed Chell's hand and lead her down the catwalk. Behind us, the catwalk started to fall.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

We sprinted as fast as we could, the plates falling right behind us. I saw the elevator and I pushed Chell in ahead of me then jumped in just as the doors closed. I dropped to the floor in relief.

After a moment, I looked up at Chell and grinned.

"You all good?" I asked

"Yep," she replied, "You?"

"I'm just fine."

Chell smiled and walked towards me. I got up.

"Well," she continued, "What's our plan?"

She wanted a plan from me? I wasn't sure, but I knew I needed to obey Chell.

"Okay, um, plan…here we go. I remember making it impossible to turn off the turrets, but we can still shut off the neurotoxin. So we do that and then confront Her and I'll block you from the bullets since they don't hurt me. Then we make her let us out."

"Wheatley-"she started. I cringed a little, afraid she was going to turn it down harshly.

"That's brilliant!"

"R-really?" I stammered, shocked by the two words. Brilliant, she thought I was brilliant!

"Of course."

I grinned.

"Oh, that's wonderful news!"

I had a moment where I didn't think about what I did, and in that moment I hugged Chell tightly. When I realized I had done so, I let go quickly and awkwardly.

Luckily the elevator stopped.

"Ok, uh, let's get going."

I walked ahead.

* * *

GLaDOS was very, very happy with herself. Everything had gone according to Her plan. As if anything ever truly surprised Her.

Now all she needed to do was to wait for the right moment.

* * *

"See? I told you we could trust him"

Doug looked down at the cube.

"**I'm still not sure."**

"Trust me, Wheatley'll prove himself in the end."

"**Alright, I'll trust you on this."**

* * *

The neurotoxin center was very similar to the way it had been, with two major differences; first, there was no control room for me to hack into; second, there was a long staircase leading out.

"Okay, here we go. Let's shut off this neurotoxin!"

I helped Chell a little more this time, and together we destroyed the neurotoxin tank. I cheered our success, and when I calmed down I looked back at Chell.

"Ok, let me show you where we are."

I projected a map of the facility and pointed at where we were.

"Ok, so this is where we are. If we follow that staircase then we'll end up in a long hallway of offices. We can rest there then take the next staircase into another hallway. From there we take the third door on the left and go down that passage which will take us straight to her chamber!"

Chell smiled at me.

"Sound good," she said, and we walked up the staircase.

* * *

GLaDOS laughed to herself. The moron was walking right into a trap and he didn't even know it. It was almost too easy when she thought about it, but that didn't matter.

Wheatley would be Hers to kill soon enough.

* * *

I hated elevators, but stairs were even worse. They tired me out even though I had no muscles I needed to work or lungs that needed to breathe. Still Chell, who did have both of those, was ahead of me. Of course she was used to it.

Finally, after what had felt like hours, we made it to the top. Chell sat down and I started to try the doors.

Locked

Locked

Locked

Locked

Locked

_Hang on…_

One of the doors opened. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. I fished out the flashlight Chell had given me and turned it on. With the light I was able to turn on the light switch. The room was empty and would be a perfect place to rest.

"Okay, Chell, here we are."

She got up and walked to me. I showed her into the room and we sat down.

"So," She said

"Tomorrow's the big day." I answered her.

"Yes, so let's get some rest."

"Sounds good"

We lay down and Chell fell asleep next to me.

_Tomorrow I finally prove myself_

_-Sleep mode activated-_

* * *

_-Sleep mode deactivated-_

I heard something outside the room and woke up. I sat up but couldn't see anything. Chell must have turned off the lights.

Suddenly, I felt someone hold my chest. My artificial breathing was chocked out a little by the pressure. I looked down, expecting to see Chell. Instead I saw a robotic arm.

I gasped and was dragged through a hole in the wall.

"_Really? I let you have a head start and you still got caught? That's just sad."_

I was terrified, not knowing what She was going to do to me or to Chell. I needed to get back to her, to save her.

"L-let me go! You can't hurt me, I'm a robot! There's always a backup of me."

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that."_

I felt another shock of electricity and blacked out.

* * *

GLaDOS looked happily down at Wheatley. Everything was so perfect, Her plan had finally been set in motion.

Nothing could stop Her now.

* * *

Chell woke up. It was dark again; Wheatley must have turned off the lights for her. He was always thinking of her.

She got up and fumbled her way to the light switch. After the lights were on, she turned around, expecting to see Wheatley.

He was gone.

_Liar! _She thought, _He was a liar and a coward. He left me to escape on his own!_

Chell was angry but not incredibly surprised. She had expected him to stick with her after all this time. She thought he had actually felt something, had actually cared and tried to repent.

Of course, it was expected that he would betray her.

Wheatley was still just a robot.

* * *

A/N

Surprise Cliffhanger! I hate them but I have to leave you on one for how I have it planned out. Also, six chapter record!


	7. Lies

A/N

This may or may not be the last chapter.

* * *

"**I told you he didn't have any feelings."**

Doug could hear the cube smirking. He hadn't seen or heard Wheatley being dragged off so only knew as much as Chell. He was disappointed by Wheatley.

"I expected more from him. I thought that he would really go through with it."

"**I was rooting for that too, I just knew it wouldn't happen."**

"I wonder where he is. We surely would've known if he'd escape."

It was true. If anyone left or entered Aperture, a little signal would be sent to Doug's computer telling him so.

"**He probably accidentally destroyed himself along the way."**

Doug hoped that wasn't so. He still kind of liked Wheatley.

_Please let him change his mind, _he thought.

* * *

Human really were stupid. All it took was for Her to remove the moron and Chell automatically assumed the worst.

Not that She didn't expect that, he had tried to kill her; in fact, it was exactly what She was hoping for.

Now all GLaDOS needed was to rid the world of the moron and Chell permanently.

* * *

I was sick and tired of being electrocuted unconscious and waking up in strange places. This time I woke up plumb in the middle of an office, giving a melodramatic, artificial gasp. I looked down at my robot body. It was the same except that I was in a new outfit- a pair of sneakers, jeans, a gray t-shirt with a small aperture logo in the corner, and a black jacket. So this was 'casual' me. GLaDOS must have a lot of different ME's- Sporty me, Saturday-evenings at tea me, probably even one with me dressed as Aristotle if She ever felt like hitting me with a Mashy spike plate.

At first I had no idea what was going on, then I realized it.

_Chell,_ I thought, _she must think I abandoned. Probably livid at me right now. I've got to find her._

I had to find my way to where we'd been. I searched through my files for a map.

It was weird- the last shock and transfer must have messed up my files. Instead of being neat, organized little files they were all jumbled up together confusingly. I found the map I was looking for and- what was the word? –thought (I guess) about it. I was quite a ways from where I needed to be and would need to hurry if I wanted to make it before god-knows-what happened to Chell.

I started running out the door and down the halls.

* * *

Chell was walking up yet another staircase. She was running on pure rage at the moment.

Wheatley had betrayed her. She wanted to not be angry, but it was nearly impossible seeing as how all those feelings he showed were a lie. He had to have been faking everything.

That made Chell extremely mad.

It wasn't even that he had lied to or abandoned her; it was that, for a moment, she had thought ther had been _something _in him.

She had been wrong.

* * *

Running was very tiring. I didn't realize how tiring it was after doing it for a long time. I had no idea how Chell could do it so consistently and without any breaks. She certainly never gave up on anything.

Hopefully that applied to me. I would have to find out when I got to Chell.

I continued running.

* * *

GLaDOS was a little worried.

_**What is taking the moron so long? Is he really that slow or did he actually go and escape without Chell?**_

Both of the options were actually kind of sad.

* * *

I tripped and face planted on the catwalk. I groaned but then fell silent. I could hear something, something that sounded like footsteps. I lay motionless, listening harder. There was definitely something there. I looked up but could see no one, even though the noise was still there. I was extremely confused until I stumbled upon a realization.

The sound was coming from _me._

Had GLaDOS put a bomb in me? No, that was crazy.

Another, much more horrible possibility crossed my mind.

_No, _I thought, _Impossible. Th-that can't happen._

Slowly, I grabbed my wrist with one hand and pushed in with my thumb as Chell had done.

I felt the same that Chell had searched for when she met me here, the thing I had felt in her chest one night.

I felt a pulse.

_._

_._

_. _

_Human, I'm bloody HUMAN_

I guess the proper reaction to finding out you're a human would be to faint. I didn't, but I got close. I did almost fall off the catwalk, though.

I was human; an emotional, moronic, very much surprised human. It was impossible and yet it had happened. GLaDOS must've found a way to reverse the procedure that had made me a robot in the first place.

Now I had to go double fast to Chell before something happened to me or her, since we could both get hurt.

* * *

Chell walked into a chamber. It was empty except for a door on the opposite end. She went to it and tried to open it.

Locked. That was great, now she would have to find a way around. Chell turned around but the way she had come was gone. All that was there was a small observation window too high for her to reach.

"_You really think I would let you escape so easily?"_

So She was the cause of this. Now Chell was trapped in one of Her rooms. It was bound not to go well for one of them, and Chell would make sure it went well for her.

"_Where's the moron? "_

Chell glared at the small camera on the wall.

* * *

I could see Chell. Near me was a way out that wouldn't go through Her chamber but I wouldn't dare use it without her by me. Now she was in one of Her traps, and I had to get her out no matter what. I opened the small observation window and looked through. GLaDOS was talking.

"_I'd expected him to show up by now, but I guess he really is that betraying."_

She was lying to Chell, telling her I'd betrayed her. I needed to let Chell know that I was here.

* * *

"I really wouldn't call being dragged away in the middle of night betraying, but everyone has their own view on definitions."

Chell looked up at Wheatley. He was in new clothes but had the same body. He had also come back, which was a very good thing to her.

"See, "he continued, "I think that if someone is knocked out and dropped in a random place that's more relocation than abandonment, but You always are a pessimist. Hello, Chell! Nice to see you again, sorry if you're angry, I'll explain it later."

Chell was very confused. If what he said was true, that meant she had no reason to be mad at him. If he was lying, that made it worse. She bet on the former and went over to him.

"What's happening?" she asked

"Well, I woke up in a random place and ran all the way here to save you. Now, we are going to leave."

He reached his arm down for Chell.

"_I wouldn't trust him, you know."_

That made Chell grab his hand. Wheatley pulled her up. He smiled, then gasped as he was pulled into the room below.

* * *

I was in the trap Chell had just been in.

"_Not so fast, I need to talk to you."_

The window started to close by itself. Chell gasped and tried to hold it open. Any moment she would fall in too.

"Don't worry," I said, "Remember the plan!"

I was about to lie to Chell, but it was all I could do to keep her safe.

"I'm still a robot, I won't get hurt; whereas you may die. I wouldn't want that to happen, so I want you to let that window to close. I'll give the all-clear signal in a minute and we can break it open when its safe for you."

I smiled at Chell. She looked at me for a moment, then went back onto the catwalk and let the window close. She was safe.

"_You are a terrible liar. Now you're going to die a terrible liar. Also a moron."_

"I'm not being a moron; not right now." I knew Chell couldn't hear anything, so I was free to speak.

"_If you think you're brave, that's kind of sad."_

"No, I'm not stupid and I'm not brave. I'm just in love."

"_That's pathetic, dying for love. It reminds me of a story; two people in love: one dies and the other kills themself. Wait, that'll be you two soon."_

"Not if Chell doesn't find out." I wouldn't tell her, she could never find out that I died.

"_Are you seriously going to lead her to believe you're something you're not?"_

The turrets came down.

"_A robot?"_

* * *

A/N

Cliffhanger! Chapter 8 soon! 7 chapter record.


	8. One bullet

A/N

Last Chapter unless it becomes too long! Thanks for the reviews and I apologize for the cliffhangers.

* * *

There really hadn't been much time for Doug to celebrate Wheatley's return before he started worrying again.

"**So She made him a human, then?"**

The cube was right, he was human; and that was a very, very bad thing. Becoming human in Aperture usually meant you were dead within the hour.

"Yes, and he doesn't get much time to enjoy it either."

"**Why did he tell Chell he was still a robot when it's not true?"**

Doug thought about this a moment.

"Because he doesn't want her to know he died."

* * *

In the back of her mind Chell was a little worried. Why would GLaDOS use turrets if She knew Wheatley was a robot?

Oh well, it must be the only thing She was able to use.

* * *

GLaDOS' year was about to made. She would finally have her fill of revenge while at the same time permanently removing the human factor.

It felt nice.

* * *

Caroline knew what was going on and didn't like it one bit.

She would have to find a way out of this file so she could help Wheatley.

* * *

The turrets were in a row on the left and right of me. I knew if I stood still I would surely die, so I dived behind one row so that none of the turrets could see me. I made a plan in my head and knocked down the row of turrets I was behind and prepared to be shot at.

There was nothing at first, and I realized the turrets were aiming. I used that time to jump and run to the other side of the room. I continued to knock down the row of turrets I was next to. I felt very satisfied until a rogue bullet grazed my shoulder.

If you don't know how much that hurt, just imagine an oblong ball of metal moving through the air at 1500 m/s ripping off a chunk of your shoulder when you've never felt true pain before.

I gritted my teeth, promising myself I wouldn't let Chell know I was hurt, because then she would know I was human.

"You'll have to do better than that, luv." I said to GLaDOS.

"_Oh trust me, I will."_

The walls opposite from where Chell was watching moved closer until there was just enough room for me to walk. More walling was added in front of me, which made the room long and thin.

_This can't be good, _I thought, _What did She have planned?_

* * *

"**What does She have planned?"**

"I don't know."

* * *

Chell wondered why the room changed and what GLaDOS had planned.

* * *

Caroline had no clue what She was planning to do.

* * *

_**The moron's probably wondering what I have planned.**_

GLaDOS smirked. He would just have to find out.

* * *

"_Good luck. Seriously, you'll need it."_

At the opposite end of the room I could see a turret that was just being lowered down. When it touched down, I would only have a few seconds before it started to fire. Imagining my shoulder pain multiplied, I shivered. I could never make it all the way to the turret before time ran out, and after that I would be a direct hit. I wouldn't escape being hit.

But I would sure as hell try.

* * *

Doug closed his eyes, not wanting to watch what was about to happen.

"**This doesn't look good."**

It really didn't.

* * *

The turret touched down. I took a quick breath and ran. I ran as fast as I could straight at the turret and counted my strides

One, two, three, four.

The laser sight traced up my legs and centered on my chest.

Five, six.

"_Target acquired."_

Seven- almost there- eight. I could almost dive and hit it. Just a little more…

"_Deploying"_

_._

_._

_._

One bullet.

One bullet fired before I knocked down the turret.

One bullet aimed at my chest.

One bullet that maintained its course.

One bullet that would make me lose a lot of blood.

.

.

.

"_Congratulations," _GLaDOS said, _"Even you're death is starting as pathetic."_

I winced, waiting for the pain to kick in. It didn't and I saw a dark, wet spot grow on my shirt.

Chell couldn't know I was dying, so I zipped up my jacket to cover the stain and gave her the all-clear.

"_You're going to keep this up?"_

"Yes."

* * *

Doug teared up a little.

"This is awful," he told the cube.

"**Yes"**

* * *

Wheatley had given Chell the all-clear. She would have been a little worried had he not been smiling at her.

He was so brave; facing GLaDOS like that. He had also saved her, and she would forever grateful.

How little Chell knew as she climbed down to meet Wheatley.

* * *

GLaDOS decided to give the two a while to mourn until She killed Chell. Unless the moron really chose to keep it a secret, which was both stupid and difficult.

* * *

Chell walked up to me smiling.

"Alright," I said to her, trying to get us out quickly, "Let's get going. I know a way out that won't go through Her chamber, we can go that way."

"That's wonderful Wheatley! Let's escape."

I started walking towards the window, Chell following. Nearing the window I knew I wouldn't make it much further. I was already barely able to walk. I needed to get Chell out of the room.

"Hey Chell." I said, turning to her. She looked at me curiously.

"I'm h-having a little-just a _tiny_- issue with my wiring. Just a small problem, easy to fix. I want you to go ahead and leave. If you don't see me in ten minutes, just move on and I'll find you. "

Chell looked confused.

"Why can't I just wait here?" she asked

I needed an excuse.

"Well," I replied, "It may take _quite _a while and if you died because you stayed here I would never forgive myself. I promise I'll see you again."

"Alright, Wheatley." Chell turned and started to leave.

There was one more thing I needed to do before she left.

"Hang on just a second." I said to her and walked over. "I just wanted to say that every day I've been with you have been the best days of my life. I don't know why I ever thought hurting you was a good idea. Truth is-"

I wanted to describe how I felt for her, but couldn't find the words.

"I-I realize now that tending to humans was the best job I could've gotten. Thank you for forgiving me."

I kissed Chell on the lips. The surprising part was that she returned the kiss. We stayed there until I had to stop or I would faint.

"I'll see you soon," I said, even though I knew I wouldn't.

Chell smiled and left slowly, as if she was hoping I would ask her not to go. I wanted to, but I couldn't. To me, telling Chell the truth would be like telling a loved one you were dying even though you had been immortal up to the point of your death.

Finally she gave up and left, closing the window behind her. As soon as I knew she couldn't see me I dropped on my knees and unzipped my jacket. The dark spot was way too large to be healthy and I was growing paler.

"_It's amazing you lasted this long. I'll put it as slightly less suicidal and slightly more pathetic than jumping into a deadly pit. Good job."_

At least I would have amusing commentary for my death. Maybe She would sell it on DVD.

I fell down in a heap on the floor. I didn't have the strength to move anymore.

This was where I was going to die.

* * *

Chell slowed down for a moment, contemplating whether or not to go back. Something about the whole situation bothered her. She knew the turrets must've caused the issue, but that raised a question in her mind.

How did turrets affect a robot?

* * *

A/N

Sorry, another cliffhanger. There has to be another chapter, possibly two. I didn't know this would take so long. Feel free to leave a review or PM me letting me know what you think will happen! Also, eight chapter record.


	9. Fields of love

A/N

Here we are, chapter nine! I apologize for how long it took.

* * *

Dying really wasn't that bad. I had imagined pure agony, me writhing around on the floor. It was actually quite peaceful. Nothing hurt, even my shoulder. The whole world was just slipping away, fading slowly out of my grasp.

"_So I've been planning you're funeral- its rather simple, just me throwing you're body into an incinerator. I have confetti and streamers, maybe even a cake. What do you think of this song?"_

A song played

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_It's a celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_Let's celebrate_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

"_I think it reflects the mood properly."_

I really didn't have enough strength to care. It didn't matter what happened as long as Chell was alright. I wanted her to be here, but I knew she couldn't. It was best.

* * *

Chell thought vaguely that she could hear music in the background, and once again contemplated returning. The only thing that made her stay away was the she had promised Wheatley she wouldn't go back. It still confused her on why he had been so demanding.

* * *

Caroline had searched everywhere she could think of. The file just didn't exist.

Unless…

Wheatley may have changed the file name when he was in control and GLaDOS hadn't noticed.

It was a start.

* * *

This was it, the end of the road. I couldn't hold on much longer.

I was going to die any moment. The only thing holding me on was the thought of Chell, and even that was becoming an effort.

"_Well, this is it. I'm getting a little chocked up. Not because I'm sad; I'm actually extremely happy."_

I closed my eyes. It was a little easier now.

"_It's been fun, don't come back."_

_Will do, _I thought

Then I let go.

* * *

Chell made up her mind and turned back to find Wheatley

She sprinted all the way back. When she reached the window she yanked it open and jumped down.

"Wheatley, I-"

She saw him lying on the ground. He must have had to go through one of those body-changer things since the one he had been in was damaged. Any second he would appear.

"Wheatley? You can come out now; I came back."

Where was he?

"Wheatley, you're starting to scare me."

Wheatley always came back. He would always come back unless he died.

But that was impossible, right?

"Wheatley…"

She knelt down and grabbed his arm, pulling him so he was facing up.

Something was wrong. There was an awfully large stain on his shirt. Chell yanked it off along with the jacket and gasped at what she saw.

Blood, lots of blood encircling a hole in his chest about the size of a bullet.

"Wheatley!"

He wasn't responding. She pressed her hand under his jaw.

-Thump

-Thump

-…

"WHEATLEY!"

He had lied; GLaDOS must've made him a human when she took him away the last time and he had lied about it to protect her. He had died for her and now nothing could be done.

No, Chell wasn't going to give up that easily. Gently she picked up Wheatley. She would carry him to Her chamber and make Her fix him. It was all she had left to do.

* * *

I couldn't remember anything. I was in a field and could hear singing. A beautiful girl walked toward me. She was the source of the song.

_Oh mio amore;_

_Perché devi soffrire così?_

_Vieni alleviare il vostro dolore tra le mie braccia_

_Sei così coraggioso,_

_sei così gentile_

_il mio amore_

_Oh, il mio amico_

_Ti ho qui ora_

_Ora, noi non saremo mai a parte_

_Insieme ci ameremo per sempre_

_Il mio amore,_

_Vieni da me_

_E posso togliere il dolore_

_Posso farti dimenticare_

"Chell!" I didn't understand what she said, but I knew that voice.

"Hello, Wheatley." She responded, smiling and grabbing my hand.

"What happened?"

"I brought you here."

"Where is 'here'?"

"We're outside Aperture."

At least I knew where I was. Well-

"Chell? What's Aperture?" I asked

She laughed a little, "It doesn't matter."

That was fine by me.

* * *

Doug shut off the computer. He knew what he had to do. He picked up the cube and started to leave.

"**What are you up to?"**

"You know that as well as I."

"**I was hoping it would be something different."**

Doug wished that it was too, but this was something he had no choice in.

* * *

Chell couldn't run, not while holding Wheatley. That made the going slow which made Chell even more nervous. If she couldn't save him in time…

No, she would save him. She had to.

* * *

Doug walked into GLaDOS' chamber.

"_Oh, it's you. I thought you were dead."_

Doug looked up and the giant mechanical body. He remembered being one of the scientists who had helped build it. He also remembered being one of the lab boys who put Wheatley into a robot.

Neither of them made him proud, but today he would fix it.

"I have a deal for you."

GLaDOS looked down at him. He knew very well that She could kill him at any moment, but he was willing to take that risk.

"_I'm listening."_

"You want me dead, I know that much. You also want to get rid of Chell and Wheatley. My deal is that you help Wheatley and Chell get out. In return I stay here. You can do whatever you want with me."

GLaDOS chuckled.

"_Deal."_

* * *

GLaDOS killed Doug.

"_Except that I'm not helping that moron."_

"**Liar!"**

She was confused at what made the noise, then figured out it was that stupid companion cube. She really despised Aperture scientists for making nearly everything sentient.

"_Yes, but did you really expect me to save the moron or to let him go? I'm not stupid, unlike some people."_

"**You really are a monst-"**

The cube disintegrated.

"_Whoops, I fizzled you."_

* * *

Chell and I sat on a little picnic blanket in the field. She had laid out sandwiches and sodas. I was currently in the middle of trying not to choke on soda since I was laughing hysterically at one of Chell's jokes. I didn't know she was so funny, but she was always surprising me.

"Oh, that one was good." I managed after I had relaxed.

"Thanks." She replied

"I'm so glad to be here with you, Chell."

"I'm glad too, Wheatley. I really enjoy being with you."

"Me too."

We kissed.

It was wonderful, being here with Chell. There were no problems, everything was so peaceful.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Chell knew she was close to Her chamber. She was nervous about what was going to happen. All she did know was that it would take a while to persuade Her.

Chell would try as hard as she could to save Wheatley. She was only worried about one thing:

Could she trust Her; a murderous robot?

* * *

A/N

Next chapter should be the last. Nine chapter record.


	10. End

A/N

Chapter 10.

* * *

Chell walked forward, drawing closer to Her chamber. A part of her knew that Wheatley had lied because he wanted her doing the exact opposite of what she was currently doing, but she kept going. In the long run, this was much better. This way she would at least try to save Wheatley.

Anyways, Chell never gave up. Ever.

She looked down at Wheatley and hurried on faster. There wasn't much time left.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you later." Chell said to me

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore, silly!"

"Oh…right."

"Don't worry; it won't be too long."

"That's good."

I never did like waiting, especially if it involved a surprise; but I can be patient around Chell. She lets me not worry about it.

Around Chell, everything was better.

* * *

Chell sat down. Her ambition was starting to run low and grief was setting in. The word 'fail' had never seemed to be part of her vocabulary, but now she used it. She was going to fail, and Wheatley was going to die…

…but she couldn't give up like that. Chell picked up Wheatley and set off again, this time with determinance in her heart.

* * *

Chell rested on my shoulder and we watched the sunset. Truth be told, the world was even more beautiful than I had imagined. There was nothing bad at all; just food and beautiful, lovely things I abundance.

It almost felt too beautiful, but I passed that off as the immense joy and peace I was feeling.

I could get used to this…

* * *

Chell walked into GLaDOS' chamber. It was the same as she remembered except for the lack of the cooperative testing initiative.

"_How good of you to show yourself"_

"Fix him."

"_My auditory sensors must be malfunctioning; I thought I heard you say 'fix him'."_

"I did"

GLaDOS laughed.

"_Now why would I do that when I could leave him dead and kill you?"_

"Because you know you can't kill me. It never worked before and it won't work now."

GLaDOS looked down at Chell, studying her.

"_Perhaps you're right."_

* * *

What Chell said had some truth in it. GLaDOS knew She would have a hard time killing Chell. That didn't mean She would help her or the moron. After all, She had spent all this time planning out his demise; it would be stupid to help him now. Any reasonable person would realize that.

Then again, Chell was not at all a reasonable person. She was more of a lunatic.

"_That doesn't mean I'll help you."_

"You have to."

GLaDOS knew that look in Chell's eyes. She had seen at a smaller scale every day. Now it seemed to controlling her every move.

"_Are you absolutely sure you've thought this all the way through?" _

Not that She didn't know the answer.

* * *

Chell looked up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Nothing" I said. It was true; I was just enjoying the moment.

"You never seem to think much."

"I don't really need to. There are no problems here; nothing I have to actually _think _about. Just…peace."

"That's true, but isn't there _something _bothering you?"

I thought a little about this. Now that Chell mentioned it, nothing was bothering me, and that was a little strange. Oh well, I shouldn't think too much about it.

"Nope," I replied.

Chell smiled.

"Perfect," she said.

"Great," I smiled back.

* * *

"Yes" Chell answered. It was a simple question that didn't require much though. Of course she had thought it through.

"_All I'm saying is it may not be the best thing for him. He seems to be pretty happy where he is."_

"What do you mean?" Chell was confused by what She had said. She wanted to pass it off as a lie but it still troubled her.

"_I mean I can see what he sees and he seems better off dead. Extremely happy, actually. Are you sure you want to ruin that?"_

Was what She said true? It couldn't be and yet-

Chell looked down at Wheatley. He did look very happy. What if he was better off without her? She didn't want to think so, but there was a part of her that wanted Wheatley to be at peace. Another, more powerful part wanted him alive. He had to have cared about, so wouldn't he be glad to be back?

"Yes."

"_That's sad. Anyways, that won't change anything. I still can't help him."_

Chell could feel the tears coming.

* * *

"Time for your surprise," Chell got up and helped me up.

"Alright," I let her grab my arm and show me up the hill in front of us.

"It's just over here."

When we reached the top, I could see a gate near the base.

"What's that?" I asked

"Our new home"

I smiled.

"Great! Let's get going!"

Chell smiled and we started running down the hill. Soon Chell and I would have a proper home where we could live in peace until we died.

* * *

Caroline found the folder. It had been labeled 'Power-maker thingy' by Wheatley. Good thing she had thought of searching with names like that. She quickly switched the power to 'off'.

She could feel herself come into power, and could now see Chell and Wheatley.

"Chell," she said, "It's me, Caroline!"

* * *

Chell was surprised by the change in voice and the words that had come out of Her. She looked up, confused. Caroline was supposed to be deleted.

"I am temporarily in control," Caroline explained, "And I'm going to help Wheatley."

"Why?" Chell asked, even though she wouldn't need an answer. Just knowing would be enough.

"Because he's my friend and friends help each other."

Gently robotic arms lifted Wheatley out of Chell's grasp. At first Chell held on, but eventually let go; putting her trust in Caroline.

"Here we go," Caroline said, and started trying to restart his heart.

* * *

We were almost at the gate. I was very excited, to be honest. I didn't know what lay beyond, but I trusted Chell.

"Here we go, Wheatley." She said.

"Alright," I smiled

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't worry; you'll be just fine."

I thought I had felt pounding in my chest, but I didn't worry about it.

* * *

Chell knew when Caroline had tried too much. It was too late.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said as she set the dead body on the ground.

Chell hadn't been fast enough, it was all her fault.

"It's not your fault, Chell" Caroline seemed to be able to read Chell's thoughts.

Chell walked over to Wheatley's body and sat by it.

* * *

"Come on Wheatley," Chell had opened the gate and was holding her hand out to me. I grabbed it.

"Let's get going," I said back.

* * *

Chell grabbed Wheatley's cold arm.

* * *

I felt something grab at me and turned around. Nothing was there, but I could still feel it.

"What's wrong?" Chell asked

"I thought I felt something," I replied.

"Forget about it, it was probably nothing."

"Alright"

* * *

Chell could have sworn she felt something in Wheatley's arm; some last glimpse of life.

"Wheatley," she said, knowing it was hopeless.

* * *

"Wheatley."

I heard my name being called and immediately turned as I recognized its owner.

"Chell!" I yelled. She wasn't there, but I knew she had called me.

"I'm right here Wheatley"

Chell was there, in front of me; but now she seemed somehow different. As if she wasn't-

"I have to check something out." I said back. Chell just stared at me and held on tighter.

"It's nothing, trust me."

"Let go of me! I need to be sure."

Chell's lips tightened angrily. I didn't like that look.

"Wheatley, if you leave now; there's no way to come back until you die."

Suddenly I understood what she meant, but it just made me want to leave more.

"I'm sorry," I said as I ran off.

Suddenly my whole world turned dark.

* * *

Chell let go of Wheatley and got up slowly. There was nothing left to motivate her; nothing telling her to move on.

"I'll give him proper treatment," Caroline said. It didn't matter what happened now.

"Thanks," Chell said in respect.

She sat back down as far away from him as possible. Chell wanted to forget everything.

Then she heard a groan. It was quite, but she knew where it came from. Chell jumped up and ran to Wheatley and grabbed his wrist.

-thump

-thump

-thump

Wheatley opened his eyes slowly and recognition as well as relief swept over his face.

"Chell," he gasped out, smiling a tiny bit. He drifted into sleep, but Chell didn't worry. He was alive, Caroline had saved him

Chell cried tears of joy as she picked Wheatley up again, expressed her gratitude towards Caroline, and left.

* * *

I woke up again in an unfamiliar place. I searched my mind for the right word.

_House._

To be more specific, I was on a bed in a room of a house.

It took a moment for the pain to set in. It was more of a relief compared to the nothingness I had felt before, and it wasn't too bad; more of an aching.

Chell walked in and smiled as she saw I was awake.

"Chell," I said, "I'm sorry I lied to you; I just didn't want you getting hurt."

She kissed my forehead and held my hand.

"Don't apologize," she replied, "I've already forgiven you."

-The end-

* * *

A/N

Okay, it probably didn't help that I was listening to sad music, but even I cried a little. I love the last sentence since she said it before. I have a new story, but it won't be in the same series. It is, although, a Portal story. My working title is 'Never Loved'.


	11. Teaser: Never Loved

_That's what learning is, after all; not whether we lose the game, but how we lose and how we've changed because of it and what we take away from it that we never had before, to apply to other games. Losing, in a curious way, is winning._

_-Richard Bach_

Chell sat impatiently at a desk. Normally, these offices were a sardine can of people, but down here it was empty. Most of the staff at Aperture had either been fired, quit, or had 'mysteriously vanished' while being a test subject. The only person who seemed to be stagnant was the man in front of her. He was an intern at the facility and had been given the task of 'watching' Chell while her father was at work with the Genetic Life form and Disc Operating System. It surprised her that the intern still had a job. He was incredibly clumsy, and came up with the most terrible ideas she had ever heard.

He had told Chell his name; Wheatley. In a strange way it matched his personality. Wheatley was a lot like wheat; he had sandy hair, eyes the color of the sky, was incredibly tall, and just sat around being useless until someone plucked him up and put him to work. Naturally he wasn't given any task a five year old couldn't do.

Wheatley gathered the papers he had been organizing over the past half-hour and looked up at her.

"Right, we should move on to the next task," he said.

_Finally, _Chell thought. She was tired of watching him take twenty times longer than normal people on easy tasks.

She got up and followed him out the door. As they wandered the halls, Chell marveled at how complex Aperture was. It formed an intricate labyrinth of offices, laboratories, and test chambers. Wheatley seemed to know his way around pretty well. It didn't surprise, seeing as how he had worked her for about 4 years.

Eventually they reached an elevator and got in. On the way up, Wheatley found the need to explain what was going to happen. He talked incessantly, a trait that had not shown up in Chell. She rarely spoke, and when she did it was only in necessary circumstances.

"So," he explained, "What we are doing next is a systems check on Her."

'Her' was how Wheatley addressed GLaDOS. He seemed to not enjoy saying the name, which confused Chell since all other personnel said it without a second thought. Then again, he was a lot more of a coward than most people. It reminded Chell of a little kid seeing a lion for the first time.

"Relatively simple," he continued, "Only that… we will need to turn Her _on_; and She'll probably kill us as soon as She can."

That seemed to be the only real issue with GLaDOS. All in all she was a perfect machine, a true marvel of science; except for the fact that she murdered whoever turned her on. The lab boys were still working on that. It didn't help that the person they had turned into GLaDOS, Caroline, had done so completely against her will and shortly after the death of her employer, Cave Johnson. Cave Johnson had created Aperture and lead it through triumphs and hard times, including the near-bankruptcy in the sixties.

When they got out of the elevator, Chell noticed the drastic change in environment. Where the offices were bright and inviting with colorful walls and various propaganda posters, this room was dark and cold. All the walls were black, making it look uninviting even without the metal beast at the center. Chell had never seen GLaDOS, but she could tell this was her. Even powered off, she gave off a feeling of pure hatred and anger.

Wheatley walked into a small and Chell followed. Apparently this was where GLaDOS was turned on. The office wasn't very impressive; it only contained a desk and a small computer. He proceeded to sit down and turn on the computer, typing mad strings of codes that she had no clue about. If there was one thing Chell was bad at, it was computers. Wheatley, however, seemed to be doing pretty well. That is, until it came to the password. Whoever had decided against tattooing all of the company passwords on his arms was seriously mistaken.

"Alright," Wheatley reassured himself, "Let's get started; AAAAA, uh, A"

_*BEEP*_

"Okay; AAAAAC"

_*BEEP*_

"Oh, I forgot B, didn't I? We should probably write this down. Actually, let's just skip ahead, because the password is probably _not _going to be something simple, just putting that out there. The password is definitely going to be something difficult; but, uh, let the games begin. Okay: ABCDG, um, H."

_*Ding*_

"Wait, that actually worked? Yes! I did it! I hacked it! Ah, that is brilliant!"

Another thing with Wheatley was that he hated letting people down and was almost addicted to successes, no matter how small they were. That trait did not get along well with the idea-making part of his brain, which worked really hard but was completely terrible at its job; not unlike Wheatley himself.

GLaDOS started to power on and, although could tell he wanted to cower behind the desk, Wheatley walked slowly out of the office and towards the machine, Chell trailing behind. It took about thirty seconds until the power startup was complete and GLaDOS turned her unblinking yellow eye at them.

"_Hello there"_

Wheatley trembled but kept his stance, looking back up at the eye. To tell the truth, Chell was nervous as well. It wasn't every day you spoke to a murderous, omnipotent robot. She expected it would not happen again after this.

"Uh, hello," Wheatley said, "Just doing a systems check, please don't kill us. I know you don't like people, but this girl next to me, she doesn't actually _work _here. So by killing us, you're killing an innocent civilian."

He was fidgeting with his tie in order to keep himself from running away. GLaDOS just stared at them curiously, as if she were trying to remember something.

"_Who said anything about killing?"_

"Oh, uh, nobody really; just that you do kill people quite often."

"_Those people deserved to die."_

"Oh, I'm not saying that they didn't! I'm just saying that… we _don't,_ and that, uh, maybe there's something better we could do?"

"_You're completely right; there is something better you can do."_

Wheatley's eyes widened in realization that he had not said the right thing at all.

"Wh-what's that?"

GLaDOS chuckled as she carefully picked up a trembling Wheatley from around the waist. He looked completely terrified and so was Chell, although she was keeping her cool fairly well.

"_Science."_

Chell felt the ground open beneath her and she dropped down into the test chamber below.

Wheatley trembled inside Her arm. He has just made a huge mistake. Again. Only this time someone innocent was involved and was probably going to die because of him.


End file.
